


Third Kiss

by threerings



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doctor? What happened?" He didn't look up. "You're hiding something from me. That dream…was that real?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the oh_she_knows ficathon as a gift for padawanpooh. The prompt I chose to use was "telepathic intimacy." Betaed by Brienze and Ivydoor.

Rose's head was killing her. There was a bright, golden light that seemed to split her head in two, blocking her view of everything but the Doctor's face.

The Doctor leaned in towards her, and his lips met hers. Fire moved through her, forcing its way through her body and into his, or maybe through his, into hers. She couldn't tell, really. She felt that all that she was and had been or could be was concentrating on that connection between them, their lips.

A rush of desire swept through her, and then the golden light was gone, the Doctor's hands clutched her tighter, and the kiss deepened. Tongues collided, hips pressed, and then Rose was on the floor, the Doctor over her. His leather jacket was cool on her hands as she pulled it from his shoulders. His hands were roaming her body, hungrily pressing, clutching, and pulling, until she realized she was naked, and so was he, and he was pressing inside her. They gasped and moaned, the two of them, their motions frantic and sensual at the same time. Rose's breath grew short as the Doctor's movements quickened, and then the golden light was back, filling her from head to toe with brightness.

~~~

Rose awoke covered in sweat. She was in her bed on the TARDIS. Her pulse pounded and she had a strange sense of being watched, as if someone she couldn't see was in her room.

"Doctor?" she called softly. Surely he wouldn't be in her bedroom while she was sleeping. There was no response.

"'S someone there?" Now she felt silly. She felt like she had when she was a child, waking from a nightmare, waiting for the monster under the bed to show himself.

Yet that dream wasn't a nightmare. Far from it. A fantasy. But there had been something strange about it. That weird gold light. The way it felt so familiar. Rose was left with an eerie sense of déjà vu. Which was obviously impossible. If the Doctor had ever kissed her, had ever made love to her, Rose was certain she would have remembered. Not the kind of thing you forget, that.

Rose replayed the dream in her mind. It was the first sex dream she'd ever had involving the Doctor, but not the first fantasy. It was harmless, really. Strange that it was her old doctor and not his newer, younger, fitter self. But Rose had come to terms with the idea that though she might be attracted to the Doctor, on his part it wasn't likely to ever go beyond flirting.

But something in the dream was bothering her. The nagging feeling of déjà vu wasn't going away. Neither was the feeling that something had been in her room. Suddenly, Rose was feeling very uncomfortable about being alone in this room lost among the vast hallways of the TARDIS.

"Alright, then. No more sleeping." Her words sounded unnaturally loud in the empty room. Rose shook herself before putting on her robe and slippers. This was all probably the effect of too many scary alien encounters. Maybe she was developing post-traumatic stress? Nah. Rose was pretty sure you have to not be enjoying something to be traumatised by it.

Rose made her way through the maze of corridors towards the console room. She muttered the turns under her breath. "Left, right, right, left, around the turnabout, right, through the archway, left and then right again." Right now in particular, Rose didn't want to find herself lost in some atrium or forgotten room. She still felt she was being watched.

Unfortunately, when Rose got to the console room, there was no sign of the Doctor. Normally when she woke up, she would find him here, fiddling with wires or banging on mysterious controls. Rose circled the console, and checked underneath as well but there was no sign of the Doctor. Damn. Now she felt three times as alone. Suddenly, she was overcome with the fear that the Doctor was gone, not on the TARDIS at all. What if he had left, stepped out for some parts, or late night chips or something. What if something had happened and he wasn't coming back. What if she was stuck floating in a police box that she couldn't control, in the middle of space, all alone.

Rose took a deep breath. She was being silly. What had gotten into her? The Doctor was around, he wouldn't leave her. Well, he might, but he'd be back. Anyway, they were idling in the Time Vortex last she heard, it's not like he could just step outside. As far as she knew.

Right then. Find the Doctor, put her fears to rest, go back to sleep. Speaking of sleep, maybe that's what the Doctor was doing. He did sleep sometimes, she knew. And she'd been to his bedroom once, accidentally. She sighed. Finding her way back would be difficult.

In the end, Rose only took two wrong turns. On the first, she ended up at a dead end marked by an ancient-looking statue of a man with a cell phone, and on the second she opened a door she was sure was the Doctor's bedroom, only to find a room filled with all sorts of clocks. When she finally found another door that looked like the one she remembered as being the Doctor's, Rose pushed it open slowly, knowing anything could be behind it.

But this was the right door. The room was dark, but the ambient lighting from the hallway allowed Rose to make out the shape of a large bed in the middle of the room, as well as less distinct shapes cluttering one side of the room.

"Doctor?" Rose thought she could hear breathing. She spoke softly as she didn't want to scare him. She didn't know how soundly the Doctor slept.

"Rose?" Rose was startled by how loud and clear his voice was. A small light clicked on next to the bed. The Doctor was sitting upright, apparently wide awake. "What are you doing here?"

Rose didn't know what to say for a moment. She was staring at the slightly unnerving image of the Doctor sitting in bed in pin-striped pajamas, hair sticking straight up.

"Rose? Everything alright?"

"Oh. Umm, yeah, I guess. I just…was looking for you."

The Doctor frowned. "You were, weren't you? You were trying to find me, getting lost in the TARDIS. You were in the clock room?"

"How did you know that?"

"I could see you. I was dreaming. I think. Doesn't happen that often."

"You could see me? You were spying on me? How?"

"Not spying. It's the TARDIS. She was watching you. I, well, it's a bit complicated, but I have a connection with the TARDIS, you know. When I sleep, sometimes I, well, connect with her. She was tracking your movements and I could see them. You went from your room to the console….but before that, I saw…" The Doctor closed his eyes, evidently remembering. He sucked in his breath suddenly.

"What?" asked Rose. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. It was a dream." The Doctor looked upset. "Just a dream."

"Oh, but I thought your dreams were all psychic, right? Tell me. It was me, wasn't it?" Was it possible? Did the Doctor (or the TARDIS) see her dream? Rose felt herself start to blush.

"Well, yes, you were…there. Why?"

"It's just that I had a dream too. A weird dream. When I woke up, I felt like someone was watching me. So, that was the TARDIS? Or was it you?" The Doctor squinted at Rose for a moment.

"What happened in your dream?"

"Oh, umm. Nothing. Much." Now Rose knew she was blushing. The strange thing was that she was pretty sure the Doctor was too. So he did see her dream…how embarrassing. Rose turned away, trying to look like she was interested in the odd collection of things in the corner. "Just, there was a weird golden light, and my head hurt." She snuck a peek back at the Doctor, who was studying his blanket intently. "And you were there. The old you."

"Satellite Five."

"What?" Rose had turned back to him, staring, but the Doctor still wasn't looking up at her. He didn't say anything. "What does Satellite Five have to do with anything?"

The Doctor's eyes flicked up to hers without him raising his head. "That's where it was. It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory."

"WHAT?" Rose rushed forward then, sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to hold eye contact. "No. That was not a memory. We didn't…" Rose trailed off.

"NO." His hard tone startled her. He looked at her then, not angry, but not happy. There was too much behind his eyes for Rose to make out. "You've never remembered what happened on Satellite Five, have you?"

"No. You said it would come back to me, but it never did. When I was ready, you said."

"Then maybe you're not ready yet," he said.

"Doctor? What happened?" He didn't look up. "You're hiding something from me. That dream…was that real?" she ended in a whisper.

"No. Not all of it. Rose, I wouldn't…"

"Right. Course not." Rose was biting her lip, trying to find something to look at besides his face. She wasn't used to him looking sad. Not in this body, anyway. But what was it? She had to know.

"Doctor. You still haven't told me. Is it something bad?"

"No. Not…well, depends on how you look at it." He was squinting at her again. Like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"Ok, Doctor. I want my memories back. You can do that, can't you? Make me remember?" Rose was starting to get scared. Whatever had happened, it seemed the Doctor didn't want her to know, and that definitely scared her.

The Doctor met her eyes. "Are you sure, Rose?"

"Yeah. I want to know." She held the Doctor's gaze and tried not to let her fear show. The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Ok. Come closer and close your eyes." Rose looked at him a moment longer and then slid forward until her folded leg was touching his. She realized she was biting her lip again.

"It's ok, Rose. Close your eyes." The Doctor's hand reached to her face and brushed her eyelids as she closed them. She felt him reposition himself closer to her and then he placed one hand on each side of her face, fingers at her temples. Rose felt something, a sensation that reminded her of how she had felt in her dream. It felt like something, some energy pressing its way into her mind. And then, she saw the Doctor. With her eyes still closed, she could see him in her mind, standing in an empty space.

_Rose._

She heard his voice, but it was inside her head.

"Doctor?" Rose spoke aloud.

_Hi. You ok?_

And the Doctor in her head waved at her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. This is weird." What else could she say? The image of the Doctor looked completely real. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and he was wearing his usual pinstripe suit and chucks.

_Ok, Rose. I'm going to try to free up those memories of Satellite Five, but they're probably pretty deep down. I'm going to have to look through quite a lot of your memories. If there's anything you don't want me seeing, just imagine a locked door in front of it, and I won't look there, ok? _

"Ok." Rose thought quickly. What didn't she want the Doctor to see? Well, she'd better just make a really big door and mark it Do Not Enter and put all her fantasies behind there. Before she realised it, the image of the doctor had faded and scenes were flashing through her mind like some strange music video. As Rose barely glimpsed each one, she realized they were scenes from her life. They didn't seem to be in any order; places she'd visited with the Doctor appeared next to memories from her childhood. As she watched the images flicker by, she realised she could sense the Doctor watching as well, as if he were standing beside her. Faces flew by, her Mum, Mickey, Jack, Shireen, the Doctor himself. Rose sensed that some of the memories were pretty revealing, for example she was pretty sure a scene of her and Mickey in bed had flashed by, and she wondered if the Doctor was seeing any more than she was.

_Ah! There it is. Buried deep, like I thought. Behind a metaphorical steel door with chains and a half-dozen padlocks, too. Just a moment, while I get to work with my psychic sonic screwdriver, so to speak…_

Rose giggled as she saw an image of the Doctor on his knees in front of a huge cartoon vault door crisscrossed with chains. She heard the Doctor's laughter as well. It was the strangest sensation to feel him laughing inside her head. As if she was filled with joy for just a moment. His joy.

And then he was standing in front of her again, except he wasn't the same. It was his old body, big ears, leather jacket and all. Rose gasped, reminded of her dream. Then she smiled.

"You look different."

_I do?_

"It's the ears," teased Rose.

_Oi. 'Nuff of that. Look around._

Rose did. She was in the console room of the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing to her left and Rose was reminded suddenly of his emergency message.

_Right. Just checking that you're ready. So, ready?_

"Yeah, I guess."

_Here we go._

The Doctor disappeared in a blink. Then the image seemed to tilt, making Rose feel dizzy.

~~

Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Golden light engulfing her, blinding her, but she couldn't look away. Singing. The TARDIS doors slamming shut and the grating sound of dematerialisation …Satellite Five, the Doctor on the floor, staring at her… Bad Wolf… The Dalek Emperor…and the pain in her head.

"Come 'ere. I think you need a Doctor."

The Doctor, his lips on hers, the light and the singing fading away, his arms around her, lowering her to the floor and then blackness.

~~

Rose opened her eyes to find the Doctor's arms around her. She was startled to find she was not on Satellite Five, but on a bed. And this Doctor was not wearing a leather jacket, but pajamas.

Rose looked up at the Doctor who was looking scruffy and concerned. He was still holding her up as she got her bearings.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked as Rose pushed herself fully upright. Rose nodded, then took several deep breaths. She found it difficult to focus on anything and shook her head slightly to clear it.

The Doctor was holding her by her shoulders and Rose gently pulled his hands away, lowering them to the bed between them. She kept a hold on both his hands as she continued to breathe. Her eyes had closed again as she replayed the all too fresh memories in her mind.

It was simply so overwhelming. The time vortex. All she had felt.

Rose opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"You kissed me," she said accusingly. The Doctor's mouth fell open.

"Well…it was the time vortex."

"You kissed me!" she repeated.

"I was saving your life! Regenerated for my trouble, too."

"You kissed me and I didn't remember!" The Doctor and Rose stared at each other for a moment, both open-mouthed. Then they burst into simultaneous laughter.

Rose fell backwards onto the bed, rolling with laughter, her feet pulled up to her chest. The Doctor fell next to her, struggling to catch his breath. Every time they had nearly stopped, they looked at each other and laughed again. Finally, when tears were rolling down her face, Rose started gasping.

"That's so not fair, you know."

"What?" the Doctor had nearly collected his composure enough to seem affronted.

"You kissed me when my head was full of the vortex and I forgot, and then you kissed me again when I was really Cassandra." The Doctor tried to object, but Rose cut him off. "That's two times you've gotten to kiss me, and zero times I've been able to enjoy it." Rose was trying to keep a straight face, but the Doctor's sheepish look made her giggle.

"So, you reckon what? I owe you?" The Doctor had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Maybe."

Rose and the Doctor were lying on their sides, facing each other. They were only maybe a foot apart, and their feet had gotten tangled. The grin slid from the Doctor's face and he suddenly looked very serious. Rose's breath caught and she was suddenly afraid. She slowly raised a hand to the Doctor's cheek and lightly brushed the back of her hand from his temple down to his lips. One finger lingered on his lips, and he softly kissed it. Rose let her hand fall.

The Doctor slowly raised his left hand to her temple, placing two fingers there as before. Rose closed her eyes and the Doctor's image appeared.

_You sure?_

Rose opened her eyes, and looked at his face, very close now. His eyes were closed.

"Yes."

The Doctor seemed to concentrate, and Rose closed her eyes. The Doctor's image blurred and morphed until he looked like his old self. Light blue eyes watched her, then moved closer to her. Leather clad arms came around her, and his angular face lowered to her own. His lips pressed against hers and Rose was shocked to feel a kiss on her own lips, her real lips.

Two Doctors, one in body and one in her mind kissed her. She felt split in two, her mind and her body sensing two different sensations, kissing two men at once. Two men who were one. And then, in her mind, the Doctor stepped back from her. And then, it wasn't two, but many, different faces, one after another. Flashes of different features, different ages. White hair, black hair, frizzy hair, blond hair, set after set of different features. And still the Doctor, her Doctor held her against him.

Rose opened her eyes and gasped for breath, pulling back from the Doctor. He let her go.

"Too much?" he asked, clearly worried. Rose stared at him.

"They were all you. Weren't they?" Her eyes were wide. "You were all of them, once?"

The Doctor nodded. "Different regenerations. I didn't mean for you to see all of that at once." He blushed. "I got carried away. Sorry."

Rose was quiet for a moment, thinking. She'd never imagined the Doctor had regenerated so many times. But they had all looked at her the way the Doctor always looked at her. With love. Amazing. Different facets of one amazing and surprising man.

"Yeah. Maybe a bit too much for a first kiss." She smiled at him and he gave a huge grin.

"Ah, but as you pointed out, it's not our first kiss," the Doctor said, still grinning. Rose thumped his arm with her thumb.

"Well, it's my first kiss. So I think maybe we should stick to one Doctor at a time, just for starters."

And she kissed him, slowly and thoroughly. The Doctor pulled her against him tightly, pressing their bodies together. Rose felt a little like she had felt when the golden light had filled her body, but this time, she knew it wasn't the time vortex, but joy.


End file.
